Perfectly Free
by BritishObsessed
Summary: It's now been two years & three months since the events of Perfectly Aligned and Fitz and Olivia are happier and stronger than ever before and perfectly free to do whatever their hearts desire. But one day they're hit with a surprise that changes their lives forever, though, with the help of their friends and family, their love for each other will only continue to grow.


**So, I'm back with the sequel as many of you have been requesting of me to finally get out, so now I have! And I have some great ideas in mind for this story. This story will be told with a few flashbacks that will show what's happened in the past two years. I should probably remind you that Maya has a two year old daughter named Ava, who is also Liv's half-sister since Maya was 3 months pregnant back when Liv and Fitz visited for Thanksgiving in PA—that info will come up in this chapter. I have to thank Reader575, whom I got an idea in here from having to do with Olitz moving out of their first apartment but that's all I will say. By the way, if you're looking for the first story, it's called Perfectly Aligned, and can be found on my profile page. So, enjoy!**

Chapter 1: This Is the Life

Olivia intently stares out the large window of her bedroom, looking down at the city below her as she toys with the wedding ring on her finger and reflects on the past two years. She couldn't believe that so much time had already gone by and so much had happened. She and Fitz had both grown up so much and had their ups and downs but they had gotten through it all together, and it had all been worth it. Life was good and most of all, she was married to the best man in the world.

"Good morning, Mrs. Grant," Olivia hears Fitz's groggy baritone voice say as he comes up behind her, wrapping his arms around her abdomen and burying his face into her neck. She moans lightly as he caresses her skin.

"How long have you been up?"

"About ten minutes. Sometimes I like to just look out at the city in the morning. It can look really beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you," he says softly and heartily.

It was little things he would say like that that still got to her, even after being together for two and a half years, and made her glad to wake up to him every day. She kisses his shoulder and then leans her head against it. "I see someone has decided to go commando this morning for all the world to see," she says, feeling his dick on her lower back.

"I guess I'm just very comfortable with my body," he says cockily, making her laugh.

"But how about you? The rest of the world doesn't deserve to see my beautiful wife in her underwear," he says, steering her away from the window and to the bed. "Only I want to have access to this ass." He sits down on the bed and pulls her closer by her waist, sliding his fingers under her panties. She slings her arms around his neck and sits on his lap.

"Okay, I'm all yours," she says, pecking his lips. "What do you want to do for your birthday?"

"Oh, I kind of forgot about that. I guess things have just been really busy at work. We don't need to celebrate it, though, I just want to spend it with you."

"Oh, no, mister, we are celebrating."

"Liv…it's not a big deal. I'm only turning 28."

"But I want to do something for you. You deserve it, especially since you've been working so hard. Maybe we won't do anything big but let's at least have some kind of celebration when we go to Fiji, especially since Abby and Stephen are coming along, it'll be perfect."

She can see him giving in as he looks at her pouty, pleading lips. "Alright, baby, I'll allow you to spoil me this one time, but don't forget that this vacation isn't just about me. This is our one year anniversary. This is for both of us."

"I won't. This is going to be great," she says, kissing his cheek. "So, are you sure that Oakley is okay with everything?"

Fitz nods. "Yeah, he gave me two weeks off, actually, but I said we'd be back in one. I'm lucky to have such a great boss."

Daniel Oakley, his boss, had taken a personal liking to Fitz and had become somewhat of a fatherly and business role model to him by taking Fitz under his wing when Big Gerry refused to have anything to do with him. He appreciated Fitz's hard work ethic and kind of saw him as the son he never had, which is why he favored him more than any of the other newer lawyers. Though, Fitz didn't want to miss out on too much and Olivia also had her internship at Pope &amp; Co., which was now owned by her older brother Isaiah, so they would spend a week in Fiji.

"You are. And when you see him, tell him I said thank you. It'll be nice to have you to myself for an entire week," she says.

He smiles and she returns the expression. He grips her waist, guiding her down onto the bed and hovers over her. "I love you," he says heartily.

"I love you, too."

After a short and steamy session of sex, Olivia and Fitz take a shower and get dressed. Olivia had one more exam to take before she was free for the summer and Fitz had to finish up some work at Oakley's firm. They would be heading to Olivia's mom's house in Sacramento and staying the night to spend some time with the family before heading off to Fiji, but also to celebrate the birthday of Maya's two year daughter and Olivia's half-sister, Ava, who had quickly become the family's center of attention.

"Do you think she'll like her present?" Fitz asks as he slathers a bagel with cream cheese and then bites into it.

"She loves dressing up and especially since it's her favorite princess, she's going to love it. Thanks, babe" Olivia says as Fitz hands her her cup of coffee, something she desperately needed if she was going to do well on this last exam.

He kisses her forehead and then looks around the apartment as a smile coming across his face. "I just love this place. It's perfect for us."

They had moved to San Francisco about a year ago when Fitz started working at Oakley's firm and the commute to the firm from their apartment and Berkeley had been a little too far, so they decided to move a little closer in San Francisco. They now lived in a small, cozy apartment that was close to downtown and looked out towards the city. The place was a bargain compared to how much most apartments cost in that area and with the both of them bringing in some money from work, they we're able to afford it.

"Remember when we moved out of our apartment in Berkeley, though?" Olivia says with a sly smile as she thinks about the memory.

Fitz chuckles. "I will never forget about that."

Flashback — a year ago

_"Is there anything else that you guys need?" asks the old woman who lived five doors down from Olivia and Fitz at their Berkeley apartment._

_"I think we're good, Estelle, we just wanted to come back to say bye and thank you all so much for your help," Olivia says to their five other neighbors that had been more than generous in helping Olivia and Fitz move out of the apartment._

_"Yes, you guys we're an enormous help," Fitz says, shaking everyone's hands._

_"I'm really going to miss this place and all of you," Olivia says sadly._

_"Oh, I'm sure you guys are going to love your new apartment in San Francisco and you'll have neighbors just as nice as us," Kelly, who ran her own coffee shop and who had helped Olivia and Fitz with picking out their new apartment, says._

_"Thanks, Hector, for helping me with all the heavy lifting," Fitz says to the well-built mid-30s guy that had assisted Fitz in moving all their furniture out. "We could've never done this without any of you."_

_"It was no problem. Here, we'll see you guys out," Hector says politely and they all cram into the elevator together. Olivia gives everyone a hug and struggles not to get too upset as she and Fitz get into their car and say goodbye to their neighbors, after promising each other that they'll all get together some time._

_They wave bye to each other one last time and then Fitz and Olivia take off, but as Liv looks back in the car mirror, she sees their small crowd of former neighbors cheering, pumping their fists in the air, and excitedly hugging each other._

_"Oh, my gosh, Fitz."_

_"What?" Fitz says in a panicked tone. "Did we forget something?"_

_"No, it's just—they're cheering back there. It's almost as if their excited that we're gone…" Olivia feels a little betrayed but before she knows it she starts laughing and Fitz, also realizing what's going on, joins her._

_"Wow, I guess I really am that loud during sex," Olivia says._

_"Told you," Fitz says with a smirk._

_"Shut up," she says, playfully smacking him._

Fitz and Olivia laugh at the memory together as they gather their things and start heading out the door.

"And we haven't seen or heard from them since," Fitz says with a smile.

"I know. We haven't been getting any complaints or weird looks here, though. I guess I'm getting better," Olivia says cheekily.

Fitz nods. "But occasionally I can still get a few good screams out of you," he says into her ear and then squeezes her ass.

Olivia can't help but release a moan, feeling a little annoyed that he has so much power over her but quickly gets over it as they enter the elevator together and engage in an intense make out session all the way down to the ground floor.

IiIiI

After work and exams, Fitz and Olivia pack up their things and head to Sacramento around 4pm. They arrive at the house and as soon as the front door opens, they're both met with an abundance of hugs and kisses from everyone there, giving Fitz a warm feeling of satisfaction as he knows that he's with his real family again. He notices that Maya, Chris, Emmy, Nathan, Grandpa Joe, Grandma Stella, and Chris's mom, Barbara are all there and takes a minute to thank God that Olivia's twin cousins hadn't been able to make it.

"So, where's the birthday girl?" Fitz asks, holding Ava's present in a gift bag.

"She was tired so I took her to her room for a nap. She's had a long day partying but she should be up in a couple of hours or so," Maya tells them. "But you guys are probably hungry so let's have dinner. I made fettuccini alfredo. Emmy, would you go get Nathan?"

Emmy turns to do what she was told but suddenly Nathan comes rushing into the room, obviously in a hurry to get out of the house. He notices Olivia and Fitz and gives them a cursory greeting, "Hey, Liv and Fitz."

He continues towards the door until Maya stops him. "Nathan, where are you going?"

"I'm going to see Anissa," he says impatiently.

"But we're about to have dinner."

"I already ate. Bye, everyone!" He says, grabbing his keys and disappearing out the door.

"Well, hello to you, too," Olivia says as Nathan's car leaves the driveway. This gets a light-hearted laugh out of everyone except for Maya and Grandpa Joe, who hold upset scowls on their faces but nevertheless they all migrate over to the kitchen table and eat.

As usual, most of the dinner conversation centers around Fitz and Olivia with their family members asking about every detail of their lives. The last time they had visited was around Christmas so they both had a lot to share, which included primarily work and school. After dinner, they all unconsciously branch up into different groups, discussing different things, and while Olivia ends up with her mom and Chris, Fitz somehow ends up alone with Grandpa Joe in the living room.

They had put the whole multiple girlfriends' fiasco behind them a long time ago, but that stop Fitz from getting a little nervous around Grandpa Joe just like he did when they met for the first time when Olivia had brought him over for Thanksgiving two and a half years ago.

"How's my favorite grandson? I would hope that you're treating my granddaughter right," Grandpa Joe says with that faux intimidating expression of his before a warm smile comes over his face. "And it would seem that you are. She looks very happy." They both glance over at Olivia who has her head thrown back in laughter, making Fitz smile at the sound of her voice and the beautiful smile on her face.

Fitz smiles. "I'm glad, sir. She makes me happy."

"Glad to hear it, but Fitz, it's been over two years, you're part of the family now. Call me Joe."

Fitz nods, not forgetting that Grandpa Joe had reminded him every time he saw him to call him by his first name but feeling odd calling him anything other than 'sir'.

"So, have you and Olivia discussed having little ones?"

Fitz shakes his head yes. "We have and while we're looking forward to having our own kids someday, we've decided it would best for us to wait until she's done with school and when I'm making a little more money, not that we're struggling or anything, we just think it would be better that way," Fitz says, not wanting him to get the wrong idea and starting to offer them money. It was important to Fitz to earn his own money and take care of Olivia and himself without any help because that's what a man does in his mind. And he was determined to prove his father wrong about not being able to get on without him or his money.

"That's a wise decision. It's always best for a child to be born into as stable an environment as possible. And speaking of little ones, I think I hear the princess."

Grandpa Joe and Fitz walk out of the living room to see a happy-looking Ava with messy curls talking to Olivia but as soon as the two year old spots Fitz she runs over to him as fast as her little legs will carry her and squeals out her name for him, "FIZZY!"

Fitz catches her in his arms and gives her a hug as she tightly slings her arms around his neck.

"Up! Up!" She chants, ordering Fitz to lift her.

"Hi, Ava. Have you had a good birthday so far?"

"Yah, I got lots of giffs and cake!" She says happily.

"Cool. But guess what? Livvie and I have another present for you," Fitz tells her, walking them over to Olivia who has the gift bag.

"Really, sissy?" She exclaims, looking to Olivia for confirmation.

"Yep. Are you ready to see what we got you?" Olivia asks, smiling at her little sister.

"Yes!" Ava squeals. Olivia then reaches into the bag and takes out a Princess Belle costume with a matching crown and slippers.

Ava's mouth forms into an 'o' shape as she excitedly claps her hands together and turns to Maya, "Mama, I want to put it on!"

Maya nods and Olivia takes Ava to the bathroom to help her put everything on. As soon as she comes out, she starts modeling for everyone to see and thanks Olivia and Fitz when Maya reminds her to.

After spending a little more time with Ava, Olivia and Fitz branch off on their own together. They go to the kitchen to get something to drink but Fitz spots Olivia staring out the window, much like she was that morning, except this time she looks a little surprised.

"What is it, Livvie?" Fitz says, walking over to her and trying to see what she's looking at. He realizes that the shocked look is caused by her brother and who Fitz guessed was Anissa, engaging in an intense make-out session on the hammock in the backyard. "Oh…hmm, I didn't even realize that he got back."

"This is so strange. Why is this so strange?" Olivia asks.

Fitz shrugs. "He's your little brother. I guess it will always feel a little weird, especially since he used to be so different." Over the past two years, Nathan had really come out of his shell. Now that Eli wasn't around to fill him with his poison, he had really progressed and gained a lot of confidence. He was now his school's star b-ball player, junior class president, and the girls loved him. He had even grown out a slight mustache and was an inch taller than Fitz at 6'4" and he had just turned 17 years old. "But teenagers will be teenagers."

"They kind of remind me of us," she says with a dreamy tone to her voice, making Fitz remember when they laid out on that hammock and did the same thing Nathan and his girlfriend were doing at the moment. Olivia looks away and gets her glass of water, deciding to stop worrying about her brother. She and Fitz go to sit at the table but instead of taking her own seat, she settles herself on his lap. He wraps his arms around her and kisses the nape of her neck. "Mmm, you smell good."

"Thank you. This is the perfume you bought for me when we went to Paris for our honeymoon," she tells him, combing her fingers through his curls.

"I'm glad I bought it. Are you excited for Fiji?"

"Of course, laying out in the sun, living right by the ocean for a full week…_having sex on the beach_," she says seductively into his ear. "I can't wait."

"Neither can I," Fitz says, already plotting a way to get some tonight.

A few more hours go by as everyone settles down, including Nathan who says bye to his girlfriend and comes inside. As the rest of the family is getting ready to go to bed, Olivia and Fitz go outside to get one of their suitcases from their car. Fitz fetches the suitcase and waits for Olivia as she retrieves something from the front seat, but he can't help but get turned on by how good her ass looks in her tight jeans as she bends over and searches. She finally finds what she's looking for and turns back to face him but he continues to stare at her like prey he can't wait to devour.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Olivia asks cluelessly, but when she sees a little bulge in his pants she understands.

"Fitz…" she says with a shy smile. "As much as I want to, we can't here."

He slowly walks over to her and grips her waist and doesn't say anything but instead puts his lips to hers and slowly kisses her. He moves down to her neck, lightly biting at her skin.

"Fitz," she says but it's more of a sensual moan than a warning as she pulls him closer to her and he pushes her against the car. He presses himself into her and whispers into her ear, "Do you feel how much I want you right now? Let's go in the car."

She continues to deliberate for a few more seconds but quickly gives in. "Mmm ten minutes…but we have to be quiet," she says. Without further hesitation, he opens the door to the backseat and they waste no time getting to work. He lays her down on the seat, closing the door behind him and kneeling in front of her. He takes his time, peeling her clothes and slowly and delicately touching every inch of her skin with his lips. She's able to make as little noise as possible but struggles to contain her squeals as he goes down on her. He thrusts her slowly but powerfully until their minds both go foggy with passion and he's exhausted all his energy. By time they're finished, they're both sweaty and panting like they ran a marathon.

"Do you think anyone will notice?" Olivia asks as she pats down her hair and smooths out her clothes.

"Nah, I think most of them have gone to bed already. We just have to sneak up to our room as quickly and quietly as possible," Fitz says, zipping up his pants and opening the car door. They step out together and get their suitcase then slowly advance towards the house. They see that the whole downstairs is totally silent and dark, except for a little light in the kitchen. Thinking it was left on by mistake, Olivia goes to turn it off but when she walks into the room, she sees Grandpa Joe with a glass of water in his hand, shaking his head distastefully at both her and Fitz. "Don't think I don't know you two were doing the nasty. You guys are worse than the teenagers. Goodnight."

He continues past them, muttering something about them having sex all over the house and then he heads upstairs.

"Well, that was awkward—but still entirely worth it," Fitz says winking at her.

Olivia grins and then switches the light off. "Let's go to bed, mister, before anyone else can make any more comments about our sex life," she says, slapping his butt and then heading towards the stairs. Fitz laughs and then follows her up the stairs.

**So, what did you all think? Olitz is married and heading back to Fiji for their anniversary so thought on that? I hope you enjoyed the moving out flashback and GJ busting Olitz for doing the nasty ; ). You now know that Isaiah now owns Eli's law firm so the story to how that happened will soon be revealed, as well as that private investigator that showed up Olitz's old apartment. Predictions as to how things will go with this story? Other thoughts? Thanks for reading.**


End file.
